Selenofilia
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la luna se convierte en confidente? La obsecion de los humanos por conseguir lo que quieren permite que comiencen nuevas historias unidas por el amor
-diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

Gracias por pasar a leer, es dedicado especialmente para las hermos s fans de esta linda pareja, que lo disfruten.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SELENOFILIA**_

 _ **.**_

Y ahí estaba el, tan apacible, tan sumido en sus pensamientos. Al estar cerca de él se sentía ignorada, ausente, sin una razón para estar en ese lugar.

Bufo frustrada por segunda vez en la noche al mirar las montañas de papeles que debía revisar. Su estancia estaba comenzando a ser fastidiosa después de todo, ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar ruidos, a mantener pláticas sin sentido, a reír… ¡A lo que sea! Menos estar sumida en el silencio al lado de alguien.

-al fin- suspiro y se estiro al salir de la torre Hokage. Camino sin rumbo por las calles, le gustaba la iluminación, la gente conversar amenamente, sonreía al estar rodeada de gente. Se sujetó el pecho, no entendía la razón pero sentía una opresión, sentía desesperación, angustia y ¿dolor? Cada que levantaba la mirada y posaba sus zafiros en la luna. Respiro hondo y salto a los tejados de la mansión. Después de haber fastidiado a Shikamaru con su obsesión por las nubes ella se había convertido en la espectadora de la luna.

Por alguna extraña razón se había convertido en una obsesión, al contemplarla se sentía aliviada, se sentía segura y feliz.

-¿Por qué? Susurro para sí misma

Su confidente a pesar de ser muda le brindaba confort. Cada noche esperaba que oscureciera y los aldeanos se fueran a dormir para poder tener un mejor panorama.

Los días pasaban y su misión había terminado, al fin regresaría a su aldea con la gente que ama. Pero la obsesión que surgió en Suna la siguió hasta Konoha donde sus amigos la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- una pelirosa se sentó junto a su amiga

-Porque sabe escuchar y cumple deseos-

-¿Y qué te ha cumplido?- pregunto enarcando una ceja. Las respuestas de su amiga le parecían absurdas y fantasiosas

-Conocer el amor- por primera vez en la noche hizo contacto visual con s acompañante

-Ino te has enamorado de Sasuke…-

-No es lo mismo- interrumpió a su amiga

-Solo quiero despertar con él, que lo traiga y este conmigo- nuevamente fijo sus ojos al cielo

-Tienes selenofilia- se levantó su amiga al saber que no obtendría más información de su amiga

-Seré lo que quieras pero veras que mi deseo se cumplirá-

-¿como?- -

-Con un hechizo de luna llena-

Guardo silencio y continúo con su admiración y conversación en privado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- salto al ser sorprendida inesperadamente

-¿Qué no es obvio? Contemplo la noche- se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la confusión en el rostro de su acompañante

Nuevamente el silencio reino, no era un silencio tortuosos como el de la oficina, era más apacible y acogedor.

-Tienes selenofilia-

-¿Qué?- miro confusa al chico, era raro que el comenzara una conversación

-Obsesión por mirar la luna- se sentó al lado de la chica y miraba en la misma dirección que ella

-Se lo que significa- se cruzó de brazos y miro molesta al joven -¿Tu lo eres?-

-Podría decirse- hizo una pequeña mueca a modo de sonrisa, una casi imperceptible

-Es hermosa- sus labios formaron una "o" al mirar que el cielo se despejaba y la luna estaba "llena"

-Es un hechizo- sin notarlo coloco una de sus manos sobre la mano de la chica

-¿Cómo dices?- se sorprendió por el contacto pero no se movió

-Ya lo sabrás, solo habla con ella- sin más se levantó y dejo a la chica sola

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

-Reina de la noche- así iniciaba sus conversaciones nocturnas -¿A qué hechizo se refería?- estaba frustrada. Por primera vez en su vida sentía confusión, desesperación y necesidad por estar junto al pelirrojo. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía, miedo a que él no le correspondiera, que él se alejara. Se maldecía internamente por ser tan sensible, lo maldecía porque a partir de aquel dia y durante el resto de su estancia en Suna él le hacia compañía, cambiaba de personalidad dentro de ese ambiente…. Tanto que llego a ¿enamorarla? Negó con la cabeza.

-No es posible- susurro y alzo la mirada al ver que el cielo se despejaba y ahí estaba, la iniciadora de s maldición… la luna llena.

-Me ha platicado lo que le dices- giro su rostro y quedo atónita, parpadeo un par de veces para comprobar que miraba bien, que no era una ilusión.

-Gaara- se levantó y quedo frente al chico

-Quiero que repitas lo que le has dicho- disminuyo la distancia quedando a pocos milímetros de la rubia.

-No sé a qué te refieres- instintivamente retrocedió un paso y desvió su mirada

-Que me quieres a tu lado, quieres compartir tu destino conmigo- con su mano sujeto el mentón de la chica y giro su rostro para que lo viera -¿es verdad?-

 _-Oh kami, esos ojos, esos labios… esas palabras- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -¿Cómo es posible?-_

-Ella me lo dijo-

-¿A caso puede leer mi mente Kazekage?- coquetamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la chico -¿O es el hechizo?- jalo al joven para que quedara a su altura

-Puede ser- se tensó al notar lo que estaba haciendo, sentir el calor del cuerpo de la chica cerca de el hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió.

-Le dije- susurro cerca de su oído –que quiero tu amor por siempre- lamio el lóbulo y se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, esas agua marina que se convirtieron en un tormento al no poderlas contemplar, las sensaciones que le transmitía las sentía como flechas que se clavaban en su corazón.

-Ino- elimino cualquier distancia y reclamo sus suaves labios. Desde la primera vez que los sintió su ser se ilumino, por alguna razón ansiaba compartir con ella cada momento, cada amanecer. Su vida había cambiado y no iba a perderla. Cada noche, desde que ella se había ido conversaba con la luna deseaba que le transmitiera sus sentimientos, el anhelo porque ella sintiera lo mismo.

-Te amo- susurro entre sus labios

-¿Qué tanto?- se separó de la chica intrigada. Dentro de sí la esperanza evitaba que la duda lo deprimiera

Solo digamos que… por ti…- dio un efímero beso antes de seguir -la vida puedo dar- sonrió sinceramente esperando la respuesta del chico quien la miraba fijamente.

-Te dije que cumplía sueños- nuevamente beso a la chica, esta vez con más pasión que el anterior, sus manos recorrían su estrecha cintura mientras comenzaba una batalla dentro de su cavidad que los dejo sin aliento y haciendo que se separaran para poder reponerse. Sin soltarse de las manos se sentaron a contemplar la luna que iluminaba la aldea y era único testigo de cómo comenzó su historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola muchas gracias por pasar a leer, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Este fic fue inspirado en la canción "hechizo" de María Escarlata. Sin más me despido, estaré esperando sus comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones… todo es bienvenido

Hasta la próxima

Besitos

Sayo!


End file.
